More Fun Comics Vol 1 7
| Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker2_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle2 = Brad Hardy: "The Black Magician, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = The Black Magician of the Dre, in the form of a snake, is crushing the life out of Brad while Lorraine, Kardos, and King Naga look on. In a desperate move, Brad throws a spear at Naga, piercing him through the arm. Naga screams, and the Magician resumes human form at the sound. Brad quickly takes advantage and knocks the Magician unconscious. He, Lorraine, and Kardos prepare to fight their way to freedom, but the Magician recovers quickly and encircles them in magical fire. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * King Naga, of the Underworld * Black Magician, of the Dre ** Rat men Locations: * ** Cave of the Golden Bats | Writer3_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler3_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker3_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle3 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Sacrifice at the Sea Wall" | Synopsis3 = Don, with his atomic energy gun, tries to rescue a Zetrurian maiden from becoming a sacrifice to a horrific sea monster. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Zetrurian High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Monster Other Characters: * Midget people of Zetruria ** Zetrurian Maiden Locations: * ** Zetruria Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's Sphere-Ship | StoryTitle4 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 5 | Writer4_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler4_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker4_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis4 = Captain Grim and Holcomb are stunned to see the natives rendered unconscious by an unseen force. Later, more natives attack Grim and his crew at the blockhouse, and the building is soon ablaze--with Grim trapped on the roof! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Holcomb ** Grim's Crew Antagonists: * Hostile Natives Locations: * Island of Missing Men Vehicles: * Grim's sailing ship | StoryTitle5 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonian Affair, Part 7" | Synopsis5 = In a speeding car with three kidnappers, Sandra pulls a gun, and when the driver turns back in his seat to konk her with a pipe wrench, she shoots him dead. The car crashes into a tree. Sandra escapes from the car; the two remaining thugs are either dead or disabled. She races on foot back to where Lothar and Reynolds are being attacked, and shoots one of the attackers. This turns the tables, and Lothar and Reynolds beat down the remaining attackers. But before they can leave the scene, a Gavonian official, backed by two riflemen, drives up in a staff car and arrests the trio. | Writer5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Antagonists: * several Gavonian thugs * Count Taurus ** his soldiers Locations: * | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 7" | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Synopsis6 = Captured by Fang-Gow's men, Barry and Le Grand are loaded into the speedboat and taken to the mystery boat, after the seaplane is sent to the bottom, with a bomb. Locked in a compartment on the larger vessel, they soon discover that Fang-Gow is eavesdropping on them, when he converses with them via a small Buddha statue. But when they lunge toward the statue, the hidden villain activates a lens which bathes them in a mysterious ray. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** seaplane crew ** boat crew Vehicles: * seaplane * Fang Gow's speedboat * Fang Gow's ship | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 7" | Synopsis7 = The companions, now prisoners of de Bracy and his masked bandits, are conducted through the forest to Torquilstone, now in the hands of Front-de-Boeuf. Once there, they are separated, awaiting whatever plans their enemies have in store for them. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * Antagonists: * Maurice de Bracy Other Characters: * Isaac of York * Rebecca * Athelstane Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle8 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 3" | Writer8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Synopsis8 = As Buzz and Shorty look on frantically, via the Electric Eye, Bob lands his plane, having exhausted his ammunition in the dogfight. With Bob's former patron dead, things look bleak--until Bob remembers a telegram from his old pal in Seattle, offering to hire the boys to find a lost gold deposit. Meanwhile in Seattle, Brandon sends Prospector Jake east, by train, to meet with Bob, but Jake is waylaid along the way and a member of a dangerous gang heads for the meeting in Jake's place. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty Other Characters: * Brandon * Prospector Jake Antagonists: * gang boss ** his gang ** Prospector Impersonator Locations: * ** Merritt's Airfield * Items: * Merritt's Electric Eye Vehicles: * Mystery Plane * Merritt's Plane | Writer9_1 = John Patterson | Penciler9_1 = John Patterson | Inker9_1 = John Patterson | StoryTitle9 = Skipper Hicks: "The Mysterious Island, Part 2" | Synopsis9 = The crew of the Mary Ann prepare to attempt to navigate between the dangerous whirlpools to reach the seas surrounding several mountainous islands, isolated for over a hundred years. They succeed, and are seen by the people of the Isle of Gillyfish, who prepare for their arrival. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Skipper Hicks Supporting Characters: * Hicks' crew ** Soupladle Jones Other Characters: * Spongenose * Minnie * Gillyfish Townspeople Locations: * Spongenose's Den * Isle of Gillyfish ** mountaintop castle * surrounding Whirlpools Vessels: * Hicks' steamship "Mary Ann" | StoryTitle10 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 7" | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis10 = Some stealthy Indian braves have abducted Mary Halliday from the Wagon Train. Jim Kenyon and his friends sneak into the Indian village, there is a fight; Jim finds, releases, and escapes with Mary, then returns to the camp and sets fire to it. Jim's friends drive the Indians to run away. Mary is very impressed with Jim, to his boyish embarassment. They return to the Wagon Train. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Mary Halliday * Wagon Train Posse Antagonists: * Indians Locations: * Old West, ** Indian Village | Writer11_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler11_1 = Stan Randall | Inker11_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle11 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = Slim tries to sleep in the haunted house, but a gorilla climbs in thru the window and tosses him out of bed, and take his place in it. Meanwhile two creeps in ghost costumes walk up the stairway. Before they get to the bedroom door, Slim hears them and hides in the closet. The white-robed creeps run in and try to scare the hell out of the bed's occupant, but he's a gorilla and crashes their heads together. They're knocked out, and Slim makes friends with the gorilla. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Pippo, gorilla (not yet named) Antagonists: * two fake phantoms Locations: * Gloomdale ** Slim's Late Aunt's House | Writer12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Penciler12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker12_1 = Eugene Koscik | StoryTitle12 = The Professor, Ch. 3 | Synopsis12 = The burglars make yet another attempt to get the formula from the Professor. His hired detectives try to fight them off, but the burglars prevail. In the nick of time, Schniffer the dog attacks and chases them away, and they recover the rolled-up document from the burglars. But really, it's a map of Zazaland. The Professor then assures the detectives that the real formula has lain safely in his fireproof safe this whole time. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Professor Joshua Other Characters: * Schnooper, private detective * Schnatcher, private detective Antagonists: * three burglars Dogs: * Schniffer | StoryTitle13 = Along the Main Line: "Circus Train" | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | Synopsis13 = A lion gets loose from a circus train, and stalks its way across the car tops to the locomotive, and gets ready to attack Ed and Jake! With teamwork, they fool the lion into chasing Jake, towards the front of the engine. As the beast runs past the cylinder's relief valve, Ed pops the valve and hits it broadside with high-pressure blast of hot steam. The lion survives this encounter, and sprints away across the countryside. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Locations: * Red Island R.R., Main Line Vehicles: * steam locomotive ** circus train | StoryTitle14 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 7" | Writer14_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler14_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker14_1 = Henry Kiefer | Synopsis14 = That night, the two Bedouin captives escape and murder their two Legionnaire guards on the way out. They attack Wing and Slim, and there's a fight, in which Slim is knocked down. The Bedouins steal two horses and flee, pursued by Brady and a few other Legionnaire horsemen. The Arabs escape, and are watched from a distance by Wing, with binoculars. Slim draws Wing's attention to something that the raiders are already watching, an approaching civilian caravan, with rich cargo and some women and children. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Bedouin Raiders Other Characters: * civilian caravan company Locations: * | StoryTitle15 = Henri Duval: "Rescuing the King, Part 2" | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | Synopsis15 = Duval accompanies the King and his entourage to a nearby inn and offers to stand guard that night. Later, someone scales the wall to the King's chambers, and Duval gives chase. Attacked from behind, he still manages to turn the table on the miscreant--but does not see his attacker's partner closing in. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * King Louis * Cecile Antagonists: * assassin * assassin's nobleman accomplice Locations: * , | StoryTitle16 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 2" | Writer16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler16_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker16_1 = Joe Shuster | Synopsis16 = Rose fires silver bullets into the vampire, but they have no effect on the monster. Still, the vampire vanishes in a blinding burst of light before Occult or Rose can try anything else. Several days later, a newspaper receives a letter from the Vampire Master, threatening to turn the city into a vampire's hunting ground if he is not paid $100,000. The city refuses to pay, and the Vampire Master makes good on his threat. Among the victims is Mrs. Amster, kidnapped from her sanitarium. The police receive a second letter from the Vampire Master, ordering Doctor Occult to go alone to Lyndale Field at midnight. He goes, and enjoys a cigarette as he awaits the villain's next move. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster Locations: * Police HQ * Lyndale Field | StoryTitle17 = Rambler Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 3" | Writer17_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler17_1 = Stan Randall | Inker17_1 = Stan Randall | Synopsis17 = Old Scratch questions the tramp about Jim's injuries, but the tramp, calling himself Fishy Gill, pulls a gun on him. Jim wakes up, grabs a saucepan, and throws it at Gill's head. Gill drops the gun, and Old Scratch takes advantage of the opening and knocks Gill out with one punch | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Old Scratch Antagonists: * Fishy Gill Locations: * Sleepy Hollow | StoryTitle18 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 7" | Writer18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker18_1 = W.C. Brigham | Synopsis18 = Pancho Villa prepares to take his captives, Dolores and Don Miguel, to his mountain base. Meanwhile, Jack distracts Villa's men and gets the drop on them. As Villa investigates the noise, Jack jumps past the bandit and locks him in the basement, then pulls Dolores and Don Miguel out of the bandit's lair. Aboard two horses, they gallop away. But as the trio make their escape, Don Miguel's fatigue catches up with him and he tumbles off his horse! | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Sanchez ** Pedro Locations: * , | StoryTitle19 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 7" | Writer19_1 = Ray Wardel | Penciler19_1 = Ray Wardel | Inker19_1 = Ray Wardel | Synopsis19 = The forces of the priests of Ammon-Re badly outnumber Tutankhamen's army, and he, Bobby, and Binks are forced to flee to the safety of the city. Tired and with his friends faced with a siege and starvation, Bobby slips and suggests radioing for help. The Egyptians, not understanding the word, think that Bobby has volunteered to leave in disguise and go to Tutankhamen's brother for help. Without any way out, Bobby and Binks prepare to go on a mission from which they may never return. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * ** his courtiers and servants Antagonists: * Priests of Ammon-Re ** their army Locations: * , 26th Century BC | Writer20_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer20_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler20_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker20_1 = Charles Flanders | StoryTitle20 = Treasure Island: "Episode 3" | Synopsis20 = The blind man demands to be taken to Billy Bones, who is shocked to see him. The blind man, Blind Pew, gives Bones a piece of paper, and Bones, seeing a black spot on the page, has a sudden stroke. Jim and his mother, seeing that Bones is dead, investigate the chest in his room. Meanwhile, Blind Pew has raised a mob of pirates, who storm the inn. Jim and his mother barely manage to escape with a packet of papers that they found in the chest. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Widow Hawkins * Dr. Livesey Antagonists: * Bill Bones * Long John Silver * Blind Pew Locations: * Western Coast of , mid-18th Century ** Admiral Benbow Inn | StoryTitle21 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 5" | Writer21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Synopsis21 = Spike, still a captive, continues his journey to Patrania. Tired of being locked in the stateroom, he rigs up a booby trap, in which a heavy vase will fall on the head of the next person to enter the room. Meanwhile on the main deck, Pincus crawls out of his toolchest hiding place and sneaks around the liner in search of something to eat. Hearing someone coming, he ducks into the first door he finds--which happens to be Spike's room. Pincus gets vase-bonked, but is okay. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania ** his tutor * Uncle George * Aunt Susan Locations: * at sea * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer22_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler22_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker22_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle22 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 6, Alone in the Country Again" | Synopsis22 = Linda has run away from home, and now has run away from her rich little friend, Buddy, because of Buddy's scheming stepmother. Soon she's tired and hungry and having serious second thoughts, when she meets a tramp who teaches her how to catch fish and cook them. While they're dining on fish, an armed stranger shows up with his gun drawn, and tells them to put their hands up. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buddy Antagonists: * Buddy's Stepmother Other Characters: * Bill, tramp (not yet named) * local sheriff {not yet identified} Locations: * out in the country | Writer23_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler23_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker23_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle23 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 3" | Synopsis23 = When the Hornet caroms off the side of the pirate vessel, knocking it almost over, Jack's fight with the pirate is violently interrupted. The lad wrenches himself from the pirate's grasp, and swims for the Hornet, where the crew throws him a rope and fishes him out of the sea, while the pirate ship sinks beneath the waters. As the Hornet resumes its journey toward Tripoli, the captain orders Jack to inspect the hold, before they imprison the surviving pirates there, but as Jack descends, he hears voices... | Appearing23 = Feature Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith (not yet named) ** his crew Other Characters: * Antagonists: * pirates Vehicles: * * pirate ship Era: * | Writer24_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler24_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker24_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle24 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 7, High in the Lava Hills" | Synopsis24 = Rex and his friends are ambushed and captured by Kiddlaw and his men. As they are climbing through a narrow mountain pass, Axel, naturally, stumbles and falls over the side, taking his guard with him. The rope connecting the two snags on a rock, saving their lives, and Rex volunteers to go down and get them. Rex reaches a ledge, just above their position, but as he is rigging up a rope to haul them up, the ledge starts to give way! | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his gang Supporting Characters: * Super Police ** * ** Axel Yoke ** Drut | Notes = * Published by More Fun Magazine, Inc.. * First issue under new title as . * All features are still one pae or less in length. * This issue's Ramblin' Jim episode (by Randall) is called "Rambler Jim" on the title panel. * Last issue for Charles Flanders art on Treasure Island, replaced next issue by Sven Elven. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Charley Fish, by Vincent Sullivan ** "Down by the Old Mill Stream" (illustrated poetry) by ** Fanny, by Vincent Sullivan ** Famous Flights: "400 years B.C. Archytas of Tarentum", "Jacques Alexander Charles", and others. Illustrated nonfiction article by Thor. ** In Days of Yore, uncredited newspaper-style filler strip across the bottom of the Buckskin Jim''s page. ** ''Junior Funsters, (text) by Connie Naar ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth, appears twice, on the cover in a stand-alone strip, and on one interior page, continuing the serial from . ** Oscar (uncredited newspaper-style strip), also answers to the prior issue's "Puzzle Page". ** " " , by Al Stahl *** Last DC Comics issue for . *** In 1942, would reprise the character, with a very different appearance. ** Pelion and Ossa, by Al Stahl ** "Puzzle Page", by Matt Curzon ** "Shavetail, Conclusion" (text story) by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson ** "Sports" (text articles) by Joe Archibald | Trivia = * "Fang Gow of China" was reprinted in Cavalier Comics #2, published by A. W. Nugent Publishing Co. in 1945. * The Skipper Hicks feature later became known as Skipper Ham Shanks, when it was continued in the Comics Magazine. * Vincent Sullivan signs his Charley Fish pages as "Vin". * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". * Al Whitney signs his Famous Flights feature as "Thor". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Doctor Occult feature as "Leger an& Reuths". * The Ivanhoe installment covers Chapters 19 through 22 of the novel. Notably omitted from the comic book adaptation are several scenes featuring Robin of Locksley, aka Robin Hood. * The Treasure Island installment covers the second half of Chapter 3 through the beginning of Chapter 5. | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 7 online. }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances